youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Krieger
Doctor, Algernop, Krieger ( yes, his first name is doctor) was the head scientist of the ISIS applied research department. Where he performed his fucked up experiments, such as subscribing to Keemstar, putting pineapples on pizza, and turning humans into FEV super mutants. Dr. Krieger was raised by a former Nazi scientist in Brazil, who was unfortunately murdered by Krieger's pet Dobermans. On the same day of his caretaker's death, he was kidnapped by ISIS agents, where he was taken to their headquarters in New York City. During his time at ISIS, Krieger 'excelled' in the ISIS Applied Research Department, where his 'experiments' have proven to be 'helpful' to his fellow colleagues, up to the point of being the head of the department, even though he is the only one that ever worked in the department. Finding himself in loneliness and sick desire of hentai, he created a virtual girlfriend named "Mitsuko Miyazumi", to be his girlfriend and sexual companion, despite being a hologram. Krieger continued to work at ISIS, going through it's multiple triumphs and failures, such as finding the cure for cancer (Archer took it for himself, saying that he was exposed to 4chan), destroying liberals with facts and logic, and being defeated by the Skodwarde Squad, which ultimately led to ISIS' dissolution due to the fact that no one at ISIS knew what a youtube poop was or how they worked. Krieger and his fellow colleagues decided to become a drug cartel with the shit-loads of Luciferium they had (Sadly, when their customers had no more money, they died of Luciferium withdrawal). Unfortunately, their operation quickly ended when Cheryl had a mental break and decided to destroy the electrical box, starting a fire that burnt down her home, along with the stash. Realizing the dangerous lifestyle he was living, Krieger left his friends, taking his girlfriend to Japan, where he practiced medicine for a local village. Finally happy once more, Krieger started making youtube poops, to a great success, despite having never seen a ytp before. In his fifties, Krieger was sought out to take up science once more at the Big MT crater research center. Working at Big MT, he invented things that were actually useful, such as floor tiles that soaked up water (He hated stepping in water with socks on). On October 23, 2077, the bombs dropped. The Great War devastated america, destroying major cities, while irradiating the rest. With no other choice, Krieger had his brain put in a think tank like his fellow scientists. Working with the think tank scientists, Krieger found his colleagues experiments and ideas to be very fucked up, even more than his own experiments. Krieger tried talking to them, but they wouldn't fucking listen. Instead, Krieger altered their memories to forget the outside world, and escaped the think tank. Krieger changed to his name to "Doctor Mobius" and created Robo-Scorpions to keep the think tank from leaving, in order to prevent them from leaving Big MT. Krieger unfortunately met his fate at the hands of the Courier, who destroyed him when the Courier stepped on his equations, angering Krieger. And so ends, the story of Doctor Krieger. A well versed Psychotic scientist known for creating absorbing floor tiles. May his legend go down in history...